15 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 33 (Fireman Sam /// Camping, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o kameleonie Kacprze, odc. 14 (The Story of Casper The Chameleon, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Świeże powietrze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Przyjaciel na niby, odc. 27 (Pretend Friend, ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 22 - Jak dotarliśmy do finału (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 22 Jak jsme se probojovali do finale); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Wielkie porządki (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 23; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1661 - Txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wielkie wynalazki europejskie - Ujarzmienie wiatru (Industrial Revelations Europe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Michel Legrand w Warszawie; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4309 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4524); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4310 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4525); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1666 - Txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 "Dziękuję za słońce"- recital Antoniny Krzysztoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 32; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Nocne strachy, odc. 17 (Still life); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Wielkie kichanie, odc. 7 (A big sneeze); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Tajemniczy szałas, odc. 6 (The secret den, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - Txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - Txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Powstali z popiołów (Out of the Ashes) - Txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Joseph Sargent; wyk.:Christine Lahti, Beau Bridges, Richard Crenna, Bruce Davison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Sfora - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 1/14 - Txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Ja, Cezar Mały (Moi, Cesar, 10 ans 1/2, 1m39); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Notacje - Stefan Mikołajczyk. Udało się.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 210 Walet; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 3/39 Śnieżyca (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Budgie's Blizzard); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Przed Pesachową Wieczerzą; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 413; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pogoda; STEREO 09:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - wioska w dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Flipper - odc. 25/44 Statek widmo (Flipper ep. Ghost Ship); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 62/162 Wielki kataklizm (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Big blow); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dzika przyszłość - Powrót do przyszłości - 13 (Future is wild: welcome to the future) kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Woda butelkowana - kto jej potrzebuje? (Panorama: Bottledwater - who needsit?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Pociągiem na dach świata (Un Train sur le toit du monde); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 657; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 19 - Włoski ogier (McLeod's Daughters, The Italian stallion 19); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Córki McLeoda - Powracający kochaś odc. 20 (McLeod's Daughters, Lover Come Back 20); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/LIX - Txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Anakonda - Txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 255 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - Porto - Manchester ( studio ) (Porto - Manchester) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 22:45 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO 23:35 Warto rozmawiać - Czas prób, czas wyborów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Alibi na środę - Podstęp (Double cross); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:08 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:29 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Reportaż TVP INFO - Radość ze zmartwychwstania; STEREO 02:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Droga do domu; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:13 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Kulisy 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Wszystko jasne 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Kulisy 17:00 Żyjmy zdrowo 17:15 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 18:00 Kurier opolski 18:18 Sport 18:21 Pogoda 18:27 Wszystko jasne 18:40 Bliżej kultury 19:00 Lapidarium opolskie 19:10 Dialog 19:52 Nasza wieś 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Sport opolski 22:02 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:08 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:29 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Reportaż TVP INFO - Radość ze zmartwychwstania; STEREO 02:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Droga do domu; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:13 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 158, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Santo Subito - Cantobiografia Jana Pawła II. Koncert Wielkanocny Piotra Rubika - odc. 2/3, koncert, Polska 2009 8:00 Brat ukochanego - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2004 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Zamek lorda - odc. 59, Polska 2000 10:25 Miodowe lata - odc. 32, Polska 1998-2001 11:05 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 37, Polska 2009 11:35 Samo życie - odc. 1260, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show, USA 2005 12:55 Wzór 2 - odc. 23, USA 2005 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 892, Polska 2009 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Szczęśliwi pacjenci - odc. 307, Polska 2009 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zapach śmierci - odc. 47, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 27, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 893, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1261, Polska 2009 20:00 Ława przysięgłych - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Kroki w ciemnościach - thriller, USA 2003 0:30 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 126, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - odc. 7, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1119, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 21, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko wymusza na mnie pieniądze! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 127, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Dla zabawy Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1120, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Młodszy brat Polska 2009 21:30 Gdzie są moje dzieci? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 23:30 Życie za śmierć - horror, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania 2005 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko wymusza na mnie pieniądze! 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (104) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn 05.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (73) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Nie Igraj z aniołem (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (105) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (9) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (74) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (32) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 ,,Titanic" (1) - melodramat, USA 1997 22.05 Gale Force - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 00.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Mała czarna - talk show 02.10 Brit Awards 2009 03.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Kraina samochodów; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Hej kim jesteś ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Afisz - Tadeusz Dominik, Łobo; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (51) Jan i Sebastian Karpiel - Bułecka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 85; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1999 - Gwendolyn Bradley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Ofiara ataku ZOMO; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Artes - nadrealiści ze Lwowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego prządki pokazały tyłki premierowi Jaroszewiczowi?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Kraina samochodów; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Hej kim jesteś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na kominie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem było; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi... ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1999 - Gwendolyn Bradley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Leon Godlewski. Misia była piękną blondynką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:14 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem było; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi... ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1999 - Gwendolyn Bradley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Karol Szymanowski - Demeter op. 37bis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Modrzejewska - Gwiazda odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 KFPP Opole - '74 - Stan Borys; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Panna Madonna legenda tych lat; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Epitafium dla... śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski; recital; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Jeremi Przybora i Jerzy Wasowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Spotkania z muzyką - Czym jest orkiestracja? (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, What orchestration mean?); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1958); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Przeboje na orkiestrę - Carmen - Suita I - Georges Bizet; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wakacje pana Hulot (Vacances de Monsieur Hulot); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1953); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 KFPP Opole - '90 - Big Cyc; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Pokuta (Pokajanie); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1986); reż.:Tengiz Abuładze; wyk.:Awandił Macharadze, Ija Ninidze, Merab Ninidze, Data Kamchadze, Zenjob Bocwadze, Ediszer Giorgobani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Miniatury muzyczne - Karol Szymanowski - Agawe op. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Strzelajcie do pianisty (Tirez sur le pianiste); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1960); reż.:François Truffaut; wyk.:Charles Aznavour, Marie Dubois, Nicole Berger, Michele Mercier, Serge Davri, Claude Mansard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Rozbijamy zabawę; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kobieta w kapeluszu; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Sam sobie sterem; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Studio R - Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Spotkanie z Piotrem Anderszewskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Giganci fortepianu - Piotr Anderszewski - Podróżujący fortepian (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 33 "Jutro", "Hep i End"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Orientmen; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:43 Strefa - Komix - Orient men forever na zawsze; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Kino krótkich filmów - A - B; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Dybuk; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Studio R - Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Atramentem w Stalina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Polacy w Kazachstanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pojedynek - Marzec '68. Za kurtyną "Dziadów"; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Marzec 68 w obiektywie MSW; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Siła bezsilnych - Apteka pod Orłem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Unia czy Inkorporacja cz.1; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Nieukończony cud - Zjednoczenie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Drugie dno historii - Marchlewszczyzna; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 9 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zakręty dziejów - Wołyń 1943; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wołyń - zapis zbrodni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kresowe Dzieje - "Co w Ostrej świecisz Bramie..."; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Matka Boska Ostrobramska; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowcy na odsiecz Warszawie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Auto Hitlera (Auto Hitlera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 14/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 6000 km. śladami polskiej męki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia III RP - 1989 - 1993 Jesteśmy we własnym domu. Rządy opozycji demokratycznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Adolf i Eva (Adolf i Eva); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Kontrowersje - Stauffenberg - bohater czy obrońca Rzeszy?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 W rocznicę zamachu na Hitlera; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Za obce pieniądze - Co Grzegorz zorganizował; widowisko publicystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Trzy Krzyże; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Drugie dno historii - Narodowcy i Żydzi podczas wojny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - kategoria +105kg mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy - kategoria +105kg mężczyzn) kraj prod.Grecja (2009); STEREO 09:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Polonia Bydgoszcz; STEREO 11:35 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Włókniarz Częstochowa - Unia Leszno; STEREO 13:35 Golf - Turniej Masters - kronika (2); STEREO 14:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 15:30 Wyścigi Superbike - Hiszpania (Walencja); STEREO 16:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: podsumowanie; STEREO 17:05 Puchar UEFA - Hamburg - Man. City (Hamburg - Man. City) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 18:55 Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień IV (Turniej Masters - Dzień IV) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Cena sukcesu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Rhein - Neckar Lowen - HSV Handbal (Bundesliga: Rhein - Neckar Lowen - HSV Handbal) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 00:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 15:55 Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinały (I) - Liverpool - Chelsea - I połowa (Liverpool - Chelsea) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 16:45 Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinały (I) - Liverpool - Chelsea - II połowa (Liverpool - Chelsea) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 17:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino ; STEREO 20:50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino - II połowa; STEREO 21:45 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Golf - Turniej Masters - kronika (2); STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku